


Monkey Suits

by SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO FLUFFY, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock/pseuds/SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't truly understand what the big deal about the monkey suit is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monkey Suits

“I look ridiculous,” Castiel says as he fixes his tie. “Dean hates these… what does he call them? Oh! Monkey suits. Dean hates these suits. Why am I wearing one?”

Gabriel rolls his eyes and scoffs at his little brother. “You know exactly why you are wearing one, little brother,” he says as he reaches forward and fixes the tie again because now that Castiel has fixed it, it’s crooked. “Why are you doing so much complaining?”

“I used to wear one every day. I did not realize how uncomfortable they were until I got accustomed to wearing Dean’s clothes,” he grumbles. 

“Aw. How disgustingly cute,” he says with a snicker. “You wanted to do this, remember? Be a hunter with him. Be with him. Well this is a case,” he offers. “And this particular part of it requires a suit.”

Castiel sighs and rolls his eyes at Gabriel’s words. He’s right. He’s been right, convincing him to wear a suit for a while. It wasn’t because Gabriel said so but because Dean had said so. Said he had to wear it for this one. He didn’t understand why. Dean preferred him in other clothes. But he supposed this was a little different. 

In the next moment, Sam is knocking on the door, asking to see Gabriel about something not being right and Gabriel turns to him and tells him he’ll handle it before heading off. Before Sam leaves, he points to the wooden room divider that is standing in the room, meant for changing, and tells him to wait behind it.

He’s confused at first, not understanding, but he does what he is told. 

Dean enters the room quickly and shuts the door behind him, walking up to the screen. “Cas?” he whispers.

“Dean,” Castiel says back, his heart jumping at the sound of his voice. “What is going on? Sam says something is wrong. Is something wrong?”

Dean chuckles at the sound of that and looks down as if the other could see him. “Nothing is wrong, angel. I needed to get Gabriel out of here. I wanted to hear your voice,” he breathes. 

Castiel smiles at that and suddenly… the monkey suit isn’t so bad. Because he knows that Dean is going to love him in it. 

“I’m glad to hear your voice too,” he says as a hand snakes around, the hand stopping halfway. 

Castiel smiles and takes it without hesitation. He breathes, his smile wavering only a little. “Are you sure you want to do this?” he whispers. “This is… we may never come back from this one,” he says softly. 

Dean thinks only a moment before a smile makes it’s way on to his face. “I could die tomorrow and I would die happy. Just knowing I love you and you love me. This could… this is going to change everything we’ve always known… everything everyone else has always known… But I’m ready. With you by my side, I can take on anything,” he says truthfully. 

Castiel is about to say the same sentiments to Dean when he hears the door opening and a voice. 

“You two dramatic little shits! You’re going to see each other in two minutes!” Gabriel says. 

“Gotta run, angel,” Dean says, running out of the room and avoiding swats from Gabriel as Sam leads him away, Gabriel yelling at Sam that he’s going to be paying for that later. That makes Dean wink at Sam playfully. 

Mere minutes later, Gabriel is right. He’s seeing Dean again as the doors open and he breathes. He was nervous, to say the least, about doing this alone. That’s when someone appears next to him. 

“Are you ready, my son?” Chuck asks.

Castiel’s breath hitches a little bit but he takes the offered arm and nods. He walks down the aisle, his eyes trained on Dean the whole time who was wearing a suit just like his. 

Dean can’t even fathom how beautiful Castiel looks and when Chuck, their surprise guest, gives Dean Cas’ hands, his own are shaking, but he smiles at the other, trying not to let the tears in his eyes fall. 

“You look beautiful,” he whispers.

“I like your monkey suit,” he whispers back. 

Dean laughs and squeezes his hands. The next few moments are a blur as Bobby marries them and when they’re told they can kiss their new husbands… well that is all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes! This is not beta'd and I wrote it so fast that this was basically a rough draft. I am over on Tumblr by the same name so if you would like to follow me and send me prompts for this pairing or any pairing listed on my page, I'm taking them willingly! I love you all!
> 
> Please tell me if you liked it!


End file.
